


That Distant Shore

by charlesss, SaltInMyBurrito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Pinxiety, Virgil can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltInMyBurrito/pseuds/SaltInMyBurrito
Summary: roman is stressy and depressy and VIRGIL CAN SING, BIATCH





	That Distant Shore

    Roman huffed, pushing his wavy chestnut locks out of his face where they fell in messy curls. They fell right back in place, perfectly framing his evenly tanned face. He repeated this over and over until his fingers began to feel oil, and only then did he pull them away with a grimace. He often did this to help him think through troubling situations, and right now was no exception.

 

    He sat in his hotel room pondering his bad luck, wondering if anyone else felt the horrible sense of dread bubbling up in their stomachs.. See, he had been cast the lead role in a play, and he (okay,  _ everyone _ ) had done so damn well that the school funded a small tour around the state, using a large chunk of the acting department’s grant money in the process (not that Roman was complaining).

 

    But of course, something went wrong, as it always does. It was 9:32, which meant call time was in about six hours. This would have been fine, had it not been for the fact that his costume had been left at the school, which was a nine hour drive away (with traffic and weather - he had checked several times now). He had called one of his moms, who had promised to bring it in for him, but he knew it wouldn’t get to him in time. He paced around the room, rapidly tapping his foot on the ground as he walked He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do, _ he didn't know what to do. _

 

    Roman's frantic and repetitive thoughts were abruptly cut off, saving him from an aneurysm (or, more realistically, a panic attack.) He blinked a few times, pausing in the middle of the room as he started to process what he was hearing. Coming from somewhere nearby was the softest, most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was quiet and hard to hear, but absolutely  _ stunning _ nonetheless.

 

_ “It all became so lovely…” _

 

    It seemed to be coming from the next room over, where the crew would be staying if they hadn't went out for ice cream to celebrate the tour. Roman was sure that everyone had gone (except for him, of course), so he was now even more curious about the mystery voice, lovely and clear and absolutely beautiful in every aspect of the word.

 

_ “Those bluest skies above me…” _

 

    Roman pressed his ear up to the wall so he could hear the voice better.

 

_  “Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you...” _

 

    Only then did he notice the plucked chords accompanying the angelic serenade, so quiet, yet so integral to the piece that he realized it would sound entirely different without them. He strained to listen harder, to identify the instrument being used.

 

_     “I thought I'd stay a while… _

_     I tried to learn to smile… _

_     So many colors I had never even known~” _

 

    It sounded like there was a… ukulele accompanying it - not surprising, but to Roman, this entire thing was a surprise, an uncalled for gift that he hadn’t even realized he needed. He let a dopey smile slip onto his face as the singing (and plucking) continued.

 

_    “Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore… _

_     Maybe I'm not alone.” _

 

    Roman was in awe. How had  _ he  _ gotten the lead role when someone- someone in  _ his class _ \- sounded THAT GOOD?! There was no way it was fair, no way that Roman would stand for such an injustice when he could  _ hear that voice, that beautiful voice.  _

 

_  “Then I see the colors fading…” _

 

    Roman shuddered. The song had sounded good before, but now… It was as though dread was lurking in every shadow, cackling in every nook and cranny. It was hiding, and yet clear as day. Still wonderful, the song now had an underlying layer of fear, of uncertainty that seemed to thrive in the (now) minor key. Whoever this was, whoever was singing, was able to pour out their soul in one line and change the world two seconds later with just a fucking  _ key change. _

 

_    “Gentleness of light escaping… _

_     Shadows of my fear invading, have I seen this all before?!” _

 

    Roman finally noticed the icy tears streaming down his own face.

 

_    “I know!  _

_    That there's something residing… _

_     A terror deep inside me… _

_     I couldn't understand how you could be so bold…” _

 

    Roman knew that the key, the notes… They were more blissful now. But still, he found uncertainty in the voice, an air of tension almost lost in those smooth, clear notes. It sounded like it was still lost while at the same time, being found.

 

_     “Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore… _

_     Maybe I'm not alone.” _

 

    Roman's mouth hung ajar. Every muscle in his body was frozen, unmoving, refusing to respond to him. He couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. He didn't know how to feel, how to react, so when a clear thought finally came, he simply pursued the idiotic idea it suggested without thinking twice.

 

    Suddenly, his muscles were working overtime to respond, to get him out, out,  _ out, _ to whoever it was he’d heard,, and he sprinted to the door, yanking it open and quietly slamming it behind him. And there, right in front of him, was a  _ very _ familiar face. He had never seen him looking so terrified, but he knew that face anywhere  - Virgil Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> charlesss agreed to write the second chapter for this as well as edit the first because she's the best sister ever.


End file.
